


knock it off vanitas

by MamaRei



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowie in the kitchen, terra loves it tho, vanitas is a little brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRei/pseuds/MamaRei
Summary: Vanitas, like always, loves to mess with Terra and work him up. Because of that, Vanitas finds himself between Terra's cock and the kitchen counter.Neither is complaining.





	knock it off vanitas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my first KH fic!
> 
> Since Vanitas is _technically_ 15~16, I tagged this as underage.
> 
> This is a little gift for [Odango](https://twitter.com/DeliciousOdango), who supplies all my TerraVan needs. Please show him some love, he's an amazing artist. ♡
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mama_reii)!

* * *

Vanitas… the little shit. He had been teasing Terra for what seemed like days, but in reality had only been a couple of hours or so. During training, Vanitas was using every opportunity to shove Terra to the ground and grind against him with his ass, effectively giving the brunette a half chub. To say Terra was frustrated was one thing. He felt so blue-balled, so heavy in his loins that he needed Vanitas to see just what he had done to him.

Just his luck that Vanitas was in the kitchen, just where Terra knew where he would be after training. The kid always needed some kind of sweets after a lengthy session, but he’d be getting something different today.

“Vani,” Terra said, his voice heavy with lust he couldn’t hide. “What makes you think you have the right to torture me like that?”

“Oh?” The black haired teen tilted his head to the side as if he had no idea what Terra was talking about. “What’cha talkin’ about?”

Terra silently walked up to Vanitas who had his back to the brunette, reaching up to grab the jar of cookies Terra had hidden from him. Terra grabbed hold of the others smaller midsection, his large hands swallowing a good portion of his waist. Vanitas had admitted he liked the size difference between the two, said he wanted to feel overpowered but only but Terra. Anyone else and he had a problem with it.

Rolling his hips up into Vanitas’s ass, making it known just how much the brat had worked Terra up. The slight groan that left the yellow-eyed teen was more than enough for Terra to flip him around and press his lips against Vanitas’s smirking pair, Terra’s hands venturing south to cup the supple cheeks he would soon have pressed against his naked body.

First, a blowjob to ease some of the pain.

Vanitas buried his hands deep in Terra’s hair, tugging on the locks when Terra thrust his hips up, their cocks brushing against each other. Vanitas let out a string of curses at the feeling, demanding Terra to hurry up with his shit so they could get on with this.

“Impatient little fuck…” Terra mumbled but did as he was told. He pulled down his pants in one swift motion, keeping a hand on Vanitas’s hips. “Suck,” he said sternly. “Since you wanted to be a brat, you gotta suck me off before you get anything out of this.”

The pout Vanitas sprouted was so priceless that Terra wished he had a camera. “Fuck you; I’m not doing shit.”

Shrugging, Terra stepped back slightly-

“You’re an asshole.”

-And was promptly stopped by a hand reaching out and pulling him forward by his shirt. Before Terra could form any words, there was heat enveloping his cock, and he failed to bite back the moan that tore its way through his out of his throat. Vanitas had Terra’s cock in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Vanitas swallowed around him, trying to make his throat relax but with how big he was it was hard for the teen to take him all in one go. Slowly Vanitas started to bob his head, putting all his focus on the cock in his mouth, making sure to pay attention to Terra’s heavy balls.

Terra liked when Vanitas played with his balls. Mainly when he was choking on his dick, popping off with tears in his eyes, taking a quick break to lap at his balls with earnest, his eager hand pumping Terra as Vanitas slobbered on the man's sack.

“Van… fuck Van you look beautiful with my dick in your mouth.” Terra twined his fingers in Vanitas’ mess of hair, his nails scratching his scalp when the kid sucked roughly at the tip of his length. Vanitas closed his eyes, falling into a comfortable rhythm of sucking and slurping. Terra couldn't take his eyes off Vanitas’s mouth stretched around him, he just looked so good with spit dripping from his mouth, one hand holding the base of Terra’s dick as he dragged his tongue along the thick vein.

With Vanitas using both his hand and mouth to please Terra, he felt like he was in heaven. Next thing he knew he was cumming down his throat, both hands buried in black hair and chest heaving.

It took a moment for Terra to come down from his high, and to register the teen's lips on his. The faint taste of himself on Vanitas’s tongue relit the fire in him, Terra wrapping his arms around the others tiny waist.

“Am I still in trouble big guy?” Vanitas asked innocently. The cheeky grin mixed with the mischievous glint in his eye told Terra that he wanted him to say yes, to continue this ‘punishment’.

“You’re not off the hook yet. Come on, let me teach you a lesson.” Terra said with a grin, lifting Vanitas over his shoulder with ease. Despite his protests, Vanitas’s erection never let up even as Terra carried him up two flights of stairs and threw him onto their shared bed.

Terra made sure Vanitas knew his place in their relationship that night, but that didn’t mean he listened to his warnings.


End file.
